The Line of Heroes
by Z.A.G
Summary: Sequel to Cry of Eternity. Cloud and Yuffie face their biggest challenge yet... Parenthood! Cloud needs help, time to call in Vincent, Reno, and... Sephiroth? oO do not need to read Cry Of Eternity to read this


This is the sequel to my first major Fanfic "Cry of Eternity". However, you do not need to read it to understand what's going on, since the plot from the fanfic doesn't come into play with this fanfic. I will write the key points that you WILL need to know for this very briefly.

-Cloud and Yuffie are together.

-Cid and Barret are dead.

-Rude and Elena are dead

-Cry of Eternity, and this fanfic have nothing to do with Advent Children.

-Sephiroth is alive, and in his own strange twisted way, is a good guy, though he'd never outright appear to be one.

Vincent and Tifa will sorta have something going on.

Disclaimer- I do not own final Fantasy 7

Summary- After the event in Cry of Eternity, Cloud thought he had met his biggest challenge. He has saved the world with the help of his friends many times. However it will take more than just the old gang to succeed in the greatest challenge of Cloud's life, fatherhood. Yuffie is carrying his child, and he just can't seem to get it together, will he be a successful parent, or is he bound to fail. Perhaps it's time to get some advice from the other men, Vincent, Sephiroth, and Uncle Reno oO.

_**The Line of Heroes**_

"_Yuffie..." He said in a stern voice, "Didn't we just discuss how you shouldn't talk about such things in front of people?"_

_Yuffie nodded her head silently and Cloud removed his hand. She turned around and faced Cloud, "Which reminds me. I find out why I've been feeling so sick the last couple of days." She announced._

"_What did the doctor say?"_

"_She didn't go to the doctor." Tifa stated as she turned around from the window to join the conversation, "I had a pretty good guess what it was so I did a test."_

_Cloud gave a bewildered look as he scratched the back of his head, "What sort of test?"_

"_A pregnancy test, of course!" Yuffie chirped as if it were the most obvious thing in the world._

_Cloud's face immediately began to lose color, "Wh-what?" He asked as if he hadn't heard right._

"_I'm pregnant Cloud! You're gunna be, Daddy Cloud!" Yuffie grinned from ear to ear. Cloud to his credit, managed to pass out without banging his head too hard on the floor. Yuffie immediately started laughing after watching him, "I told you he'd freak out Tifa! I can't wait to see the look on his face when I tell him I was joking!"_

"_Actually Yuffie..." Tifa started as she found her hands a bit interesting, "I was lying when I said the test came out negative. You really are pregnant."_

_Yuffie's laughter immediately stopped as the look of shock spread across her face, "Wh-what?"_

"_You're going to have a baby Yuffie." Tifa announced._

_To everyone's frightened surprise, Yuffie immediately began laughing once more. More of an insane laughter than anything else, "I guess I won't have to tell Cloud anything! My child is going to become the Second Greatest Ninja ever to walk this planet, second to me of course; because, no one will ever match up to me!" Yuffie laughter echoed throughout the room, "And the Kisaragi line lives on once more!"_

_Vincent in an uncharacteristic fashion gave the two a frightened look, "I just hope it doesn't turn out like Yuffie."_

Cloud was a mess. There was no other way to describe it. All the blonde hero could do is sweat it out and listen to Yuffie's angry shouts and hope his hand wouldn't snap in half. The doctors in Kalm continued to urge the Wutainease Princess to push.

She was within an inch of her patience to reach over and strangle the doctor…

"Come now, Miss Kisaragi, one more time."

They weren't married; both one of them hadn't brought it up and they were content with how things were. Outside of the room, where the whole pregnancy was happening, almost all of their friends had come to see the arrival of their new family member. Reno sat in a chair facing the door of their room, smoking a cigarette, which was the only sign that he was anxious. He wasn't one to show much emotion that involved worry or anxiety and the only clue was when he had a chain of smoke surrounding him.

Vincent acted much like himself; his form leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were closed, and if you didn't know him, you would think he was sleeping that way. He still wore the cloak he had worn from the day they got him out of the coffin, but he has long since had the collar shorter to keep it out of his face so people could actually see it.

Tifa was glimmering; her eyes glowed with excitement as she stood at the door while trying to peek through the small squared window. Her form continued to bounce on the balls of her feet, she wanted to see the baby, and she could hardly wait for the news of his or her birth. She was clad in all black; wearing a long skirt and a leather tank top. When she stood next to Vincent, they appeared to be wearing the same style of fashion.

Red XIII was lying in the middle of the hallway, his tail swishing back and forth slowly as he waited. He was one of the more patient ones and like Vincent, he remained calm with his eyes closed. All of them remained quiet throughout the ordeal and just listened to the screams and the voices from within the room. They were just merely waiting for news, and they couldn't bring themselves to make conversations.

"Someone's coming to the door!" Tifa announced before she stepped back from it.

Cloud opened the door and poked his head out into the hallway. Reno tossed his cigarette in the trash can next to him, Red XIII stood up, and Vincent pushed himself off the wall. All eyes were on the swordsman as they silently waited for him to say something. "It's a girl." He announced before slipping back into the room, beckoning them into the room.

The group huddled into the room, Reno almost tripping over Red XIII in his rush. They all crowded around the ninja's bed and marveled at the bundle of joy within her arms. She looked tired and exhausted; however, she looked happy as well.

"Well damn…" Reno was the first to break the silence as he patted the back of his head in thought, "That means there really will be another Kisaragi brat running around. I was hoping you were all joking this entire time."

"Oh hush Reno." Tifa said with shushing motions. She leaned over the bed, her hands on her knees as she smiled at the small bundle of joy. "What are you naming her?"

Yuffie looked to Cloud for a moment then back at the group. She seemed lost in thought for a moment before she looked down at her child and poked her in the nose. "Seria."

It's been a long time since I've written something. Whoowee. But this is just the first chapter, the way I'm looking at it, it will be the only serious chapter. They rest should be filled with good ol' laughs. Anyways, let me know what you think so far! I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
